This invention concerns brooms and more particularly brooms having a broom head which is adjustable angularly with respect to the broom handle.
Such brooms have been proposed in the past to increase the usefulness of a straight broom, allowing its use as a push broom, or vice versa. Oftentimes, when sweeping It would be desirable to switch between a push and straight broom configurations. This would require a quick change mechanism in order to be practical.
However, the angle adjustment mechanisms heretofore proposed have been inconvenient to operate or too time consuming to operate, introduce excessive looseness in the connection between the handle and the broom head, and/or are relatively complex.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a broom with a simple broom head angular adjustment which allows quick and convenient adjustments of the angle of the broom head with respect to the handle while maintaining a rigid connection between the broom head and the handle.